


Садоводы

by TrashProduction



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashProduction/pseuds/TrashProduction
Summary: Не стоит принимать то, что дают тебе ситхи, даже бывшие: это может привести к неожиданным последствиям.





	Садоводы

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо за бетинг Tadanori :3
> 
> Треш и наркомания)00)) Писалось по, ээ, картинке из фандомной рисовалки.  
> Действие происходит до серии «Видения и голоса» мультсериала «Звездные войны: Повстанцы»  
> Было написано для ЗФБ-2017.

Мол, как всегда, сбежал. Эзра уже не удивлялся тому, что он никогда не доводил свои затеи до логического конца, исчезая в суматохе, вспышках, общих свальных драках так неожиданно, что невольно возникал вопрос, а имел ли он вообще какой-либо план. Судьба продолжала сводить Эзру с ним, и каждый раз он оставлял «сувенир на память» – голокрон, шрам, корабль убитого противника. Последним стало нечто, сунутое в кутерьме, Эзра успел ощутить влажную горячую ладонь, на секунду сцепившуюся с его, и вторую, накрывшую сверху и заставившую сжать продолговатый легкий предмет. Пальцы намертво сомкнулись вокруг этого, и лишь много позже Эзра сумел их развести и, наконец, взглянуть. Кажется, это было… семя. Он не поверил своим глазам и поспрашивал у членов команды, не упоминая конкретные обстоятельства приобретения. Это и правда было оно, большое, размером в ладонь, каплевидное, ребристое, с черной сухой оболочкой. Неизвестно, что за растение это было и чего этим хотел добиться Мол. Самым недальновидным решением было бы его посадить, что Эзра и сделал. Уповая на то, что, если это и план, то, как всегда, незаконченный, он бережно поместил подарок в засыпанный землей угловатый ящичек, из которого перед этим безжалостно вытряхнул в мусорный компактор несколько заржавелых деталей, и поставил рядом со своей койкой.

Росток набирал силу и высоту феноменально быстро, и сейчас Эзра смотрел на полуметровый крепенький стебель с широкими шершавыми листьями, плотный зеленый кругляш бутона, и по-детски радовался живому и здоровому существу под своей опекой. То, казалось, отвечало любовью и чуть ли не тянулось к хозяину. Когда Эзра засыпал, его не покидало ощущение теплого дружелюбного присутствия рядом, словно кто-то укрыл теплым одеялом и поглаживает по голове, напевая.

Кейнана цветок отчего-то настораживал.

— Я чувствую в нем что-то странное, — говорил он, поворачивая ящик с растением и внимательно осматривая, — какие-то эманации.

— Недобрые?

— Нет… Это и странно. Но это ненормально. Оно как-то связано с Силой, а заигрывания с ней до добра не доводят.

Кейнан оставил цветок отвернутым от кровати, прокомментировав:

— Я бы избавился от этого. Но мы работаем над доверием, верно? Выращиваем, можно сказать.

Эзра со стыдом подумал, не стоит ли сказать, что получил растение от Мола, но ему вдруг стало жаль этого ощущения присутствия в комнате, Кейнан ведь наверняка заберет цветок. В конце-концов, он сам не чувствовал ничего угрожающего, да и признаваться в том, что держал у себя вещь адепта Темной стороны так долго, не хотелось, и он заверил Кейнана:

— Если я услышу предупреждение от Силы или просто пойму, что что-то не так, я сразу тебе сообщу.

За ночь цветок не набросился на него, не попытался удушить и не осыпал ядовитыми семенами, поэтому не дающие покоя вопросы доверия несколько потеряли в остроте. Для Эзры наступило ничем не примечательное утро. Он повернул голову, привычно мысленно поприветствовал таращившийся на него кругляш бутона, потянулся и со вздохом вытащил себя из-под одеяла. В последнее время команде не поручали никакого интересного дела, банальные сопровождения грузов, переперебросок людей на базы. Каждый день казался бесконечным, к тому же вечера были заняты изучением учебных материалов, и далеко не все их них были увлекательными. Возвратившегося с датападом и кружкой кафа Эзру встретило жизнерадостно-зеленое круглое лицо цветка. Он походя легонько ткнул пальцем в середину, чуть качнув верхушку, поставил кружку рядом с ящиком и сел на кровать, приготовившись окунуться в захватывающий мир малопонятных витиеватых рассуждений.

Уже после третьей страницы Эзре резко понадобилось взбодриться, но рука остановилась в сантиметров от кружки. Бутон смотрел прямо на него. Он постарался припомнить, как вернулся в комнату. Определенно, цветок был повернут к двери. Эзра похолодел, вспомнив, что утром тот смотрел на него в кровати, а еще раньше Кейнан вообще отвернул его. Эзра медленно встал, и, не сводя глаз с растения, переместился к двери. Ничего не произошло. Он сел у стены и принялся наблюдать.

Меньше чем за пять минут бутон повернулся наполовину. Эзре стало совсем не по себе, хотя он по-прежнему не чувствовал угрозы от него.

***

Зато чувствовал ее от Кейнана.

— Ну так как он? Нормально? – голос учителя был почти спокоен. — Пожалуйста, молчать невежливо.

Эзра с трудом заставил себя выдавить:

— Да, вполне.

— Отлично.

— Дай я убью его!

— Спокойно. Ведь все нормально, вполне. А что насчет небольшой прогулки? Я думаю, нам не повредит.

— Кейнан, дай я ему врежу!

— Тихо, — осадил тот. — Сабин, джедаи решают проблемы миром. Как видишь, мы почти решили. Что там у нас осталось… «Приветствую» - есть. «Как там цветок?» — есть. «Я нашел одно место, которое покажется тебе крайне интересным» — есть. «Я случайно обнаружил маячок на вашем корабле, боюсь, теперь вам будет легко его найти» — изначально не было проблемой. «Не советую брать с собой много спутников, ваш корабль может этого не выдержать». Мы и не будем. Вот видишь, Сабин, даже угнанный прямо с базы среди бела дня «Призрак» оказался не такой уж и проблемой.

Эзра подозревал, что, покрась его сейчас Сабин самой яркой своей красной краской, она была бы не видна.

День был занятым, очень, возня с контейнерами грозила затянуться до вечера, несмотря на то, что пришлось привлечь всех к работе. Когда «Призрак» сам по себе завел турбины и поднялся, команда несколько секунд изумленно хлопала друг на друга глазами, прежде чем спохватиться и опрометью понестись на стартовую площадку, лишь для того, чтобы полюбоваться торсионным следом. Корабль не отвечал на связь, единственный оставшийся на базе корабль только успели поднять, как «Призрак» ушел в гиперпространство. Сначала никто не заметил небольшой дюрасталевый ящичек, вероятно, из недавно прибывшего груза, который одиноко лежал там, где недавно стоял исчезнувший корабль. Кейнан подошел к нему, судя по всему, не ощущая никакой опасности, с недоумением вытащил из-под него лист флимсипласта и попросил Геру зачитать.

Пожалуй, самая гениально отыгранная сцена в театре не смогла бы произвести такого впечатления.

Эзре не нужно было уточнять, чья подпись стояла в конце. Он потупился, не в силах даже оправдываться. Гера молча сидела на ящике, опустив лицо в ладони, Сабин недвусмысленно поглаживала бластер, лицо Зеба выражало сложную смесь сострадания и разочарования. Именно он нарушил тишину:

— Ну что, нам понадобится корабль побольше.

— Вы не летите с нами, – отрезал Кейнан.

— Что?!

— На встречу с ситхом, пусть и бывшим, должны лететь те, кто может противостоять его способностям.

— Не думай, что форсюзеры неуязвимы, – Зеб мимолетно коснулся своей бо-винтовки.

— Ты даже не представляешь, что он такое. Нет, не будь безрассудным, тем более… — Кейнан замолчал и неохотно закончил. – Я не хочу рисковать еще и кем-то из вас.

— Я смогу себя защитить, — тихо произнес Эзра.

— Тебе как раз и не нужно, — губы Кейнана на мгновение сжались.

Гера подняла лицо и сказала:

— Вам понадобится пилот.

— Гера…

— Я лечу с вами возвращать свой корабль.

Лицо Кейнана вытянулось, и после секундного молчания он произнес:

— Нам понадобится помощь.

***

— …прямо с вашей охраняемой «тайной», — Асока щедро отсыпала иронии в последнее слово, — базы? Со всеми ее датчиками?

— Надо признать, он хорош в проникновениях, и я давно заметил, что совершенно не ощущаю его в Силе, когда он этого не хочет.

Эзра подумал, что, при желании и он смог бы проникнуть на базу незамеченным.

— Но как он узнал о ней? Проследил за вами?

— Сомнительно. Через гиперпространство…

— И его корабль все еще должен быть где-то неподалеку.

— Мы нашли, его не особо и прятали. Но это был не корабль Мола, а имперский шаттл, такой же, на каком мы сейчас.

— Надеюсь, он вывел его из сетки статусов? – Асока настороженно посмотрела на Кейнана.

— Даже если нет, наш сектор не входит в зону ее покрытия. Хотя сейчас мы пролетаем как раз по такому.

«Сеткой» называли недавно введенную в нескольких секторах экспериментальную технологию отслеживания кораблей. В связи с участившимися случаями похищения было решено установить в каждом судне дополнительную систему идентификации и присвоить второй личный номер внутри сети. Теперь опознавание давало информацию о статусе корабля: был ли он в реестрах либо числился угнанным. Во втором случае корабль также начинал подавать сигналы, доступные всем другим имперским кораблям и аванпостам, что неминуемо вело к обнаружению и погоне. Это требовало наличия приемников сигнала – «буйков», которые были размещены на ограниченной территории, однако, технология приносила неудобства практически всем ячейкам – приходилось проверять каждый корабль на предмет наличия устройства-маячка «сетки» и, в случае обнаружения, деактивировать его.

— Говорят, это не так сложно, — снова встрял Эзра. Ему никто не ответил. Его снова накрыло чувство, что он Очень Сильно Провинился.

Асока мягко произнесла, обращаясь и только к нему:

— В мире много вещей, которые нельзя исправить, с годами осознаешь, что их все больше, чем казалось. Но этот случай явно не из них.

— Приближаемся, – отрывисто сказал Кейнан.

— Приближаемся, — опоздав на долю секунды, подтвердила Гера.

С высоты было видно, что они собирались приземлиться на остров.

— Что это? Там! — Эзра вытянулся вперед, но все равно не смог различить. — Какой-то светлый клочок.

Асока сощурила глаза:

— Не знаю, там все подернуто какой-то… рябью. Это странно.

— Не хочу вас расстраивать, но наш сигнал ведет туда, — сообщила Гера. — Я начну спуск прямо сейчас, подойду с этой стороны и сяду подальше, чтобы не выдать место приземления. Вам придется прогуляться.

При приближении к сигналу внутри Эзры нарастало странное ощущение, словно он идет навстречу дверям родного дома. Шагать становилось проще, казалось, сам воздух проникал в легкие свободнее. Он покосился на спутников, пытаясь понять, чувствовали ли они то же. Угрюмое лицо Кейнана сменило выражение на настороженное.

— Что-то впереди.

— Сила, — быстро продолжила Асока. – Место Силы?

— Вы тоже ощущаете? – обрадовался Эзра. – Словно теплее становится, и легче.

Судя по озадаченным лицам, чудесная легкость спутников не настигла.

Асока прислушалась к себе.

— Теплее? Нет. Но это и не Мол.

— Ты бы не смогла его почувствовать, – напомнил Кейнан.

Она подобралась:

— Держитесь рядом, мы выходим.

От кромки леса начиналось поле. Однако было трудно понять, насколько далеко оно простиралось.

— Что… Что за крифф?! – пораженно выдохнула Асока и в упор посмотрела в вытянувшееся лицо Эзры.

Все поле было заполнено деревьями. Нет, не ими, деревьями они казались из-за толстых — двух, а то и трех метров в ширину — стеблей и мясистых, похожих на ветви черешков листьев. Гигантские зеленые столбы устремлялись вверх, на высоте тридцати метров заканчиваясь огромными круглыми корзинами соцветий, обрамленными солнечно-желтыми длинными лепестками. Верхушки величаво покачивались и, казалось, перешептывались между собой. Но ужасным было не это.

Поле было заполнено Эзрами. Эзры смотрели с вышины добродушными круглыми лицами, медленно двигались туда-сюда, как маятники, под дуновениями ветра. Пока еще незрелые серединки были светлыми, с плотно сбитыми в гладкое полотно тычинками и издалека напоминали кожу. Не хотелось думать, из чего и как на них появились темные печальные глаза, которые выглядели до ужаса настоящими. Каждый цветок мог похвастаться выдающимся «носом» и тонкими выступами «губ».

На верхушке ближайшего появилась фигура, погладила край соцветия, и «глаза», с вящему ужасу Эзры, сдвинулись вверх. Мол опасно наклонился вперед, чтобы встретить их взгляд, улыбнулся, откинулся назад и ободряюще похлопал цветок. Посмотрел вниз, и, Эзра не мог видеть точно, но готов был поклясться, что лицо Мола скривилось.

— Какая группа поддержки. И совсем необязательная.

— Что это… Что это вообще такое?! – крикнула Асока.

— А что там? – спросил Кейнан. – Я чувствую что-то странное, будто меня окружают…

— Эзры? Так оно и есть, — обратилась к нему Асока и распорядилась. – Поясни ему.

— Я попытаюсь тебе описать, но не объяснить…

Тем временем Мол вещал с высоты:

— Очень интересный эффект, не правда ли? Я, признаться, был несколько зол после того нашего… голокронослияния. На то были причины, хотя я и не горю желанием ими делиться с кем-то, кроме непосредственного участника.

—… в смысле лицо? Твое лицо?

— Я весьма необдуманно, на эмоциях, оставил то, что осталось от моего голокрона, здесь и покинул его на некоторое время. В этот же самый сезон, как выяснилось, вызревают семена у здешнего эндемика, который называется «тот-что-растет-под-солнцем», подсолнух.

— Я теперь лично буду тебя обыскивать после каждой миссии…

— И когда я вернулся за голокроном, обнаружил… вот это. Я назвал их эзролнухи, – его голос прозвучал почти весело. — И сам куб ощущался странно, словно при нашем обмене вобрал в себя часть Эзры — отпечаток его личности, или воспоминаний, или Силы. Я нигде не нашел упоминаний о таком. Можете считать, что наблюдаете уникальное явление, столь необычное воздействие Силы на живые существа. Одно из растений было на удивление мелким и уже успело дать семена, и я рушил подарить одно моему будущему ученику.

Мол говорил почти нараспев, но последняя фраза, щелкнула, словно хлыст:

— А теперь к делу.

Эзра отвлекся от тихого препирательства с Кейнаном и крикнул вверх:

— Так что ты говорил? Нам отсюда не слышно, у нас нет слуха тогрут или забраков!

Было непонятно, что выражало лицо Мола. Он произнес громче:

— Эзра, я позвал тебя сюда, чтобы, во-первых, ты в полной мере оценил уникальность и атмосферу данного места, — Мол широким движением руки обвел поле. – А, во-вторых, у нас с тобой одно незаконченное дело.

— У вас с ним нет незаконченных дел, — резко вмешался Кейнан.

Понимаешь ли, Эзра, когда мы с тобой имели контакт некоторого рода, — полностью игнорируя его, продолжал Мол, — мы обменялись…

— Мы пришли за кораблем, и только за ним, – Кейнан был непреклонен. — Никаких контактов. Никаких дел.

— Что ж, я могу подождать. – Мол сел.

— Запрыгнуть по черешкам листьев не получится, слишком хрупкие, – оценивающе произнес Кейнан, — а если карабкаться медленно, то могу получить мечом по голове.

— Ээ, а может быть, я… – начал Эзра.

— Нет, – оборвал его Кейнан.

— От него всегда были проблемы, — тихо и возмущенно сказала Асока. — Сколько себя помню, если дело касалось его, оно оказывалось самым мерзопакостным и трудоемким.

Она закричала:

— Слезай оттуда, ты…

— Нет, у меня предостаточно времени и терпения, – отозвался Мол.

Эзролнухи благодушно смотрели вниз мягкими темными глазами. Корзины соцветий покачивались, желтые лепестки шелестели.

Джедаи переглянулись.

— Придется рубить, – решительно сказала Асока.

— А ну не смей! – оживился наверху Мол.

— Тогда слезай!

— Мне нужно немногое, всего немного времени вон с тем юношей.

Асока потерла лоб, тихо произнесла: «Ну ладно», — и крикнула вверх:

— Слезай, и мы обсудим это.

— Что? – очнулся Кейнан.

— Я за то, чтобы обсудить и решить все миром, — быстро проговорил Эзра.

Мол легко соскользнул вниз по стеблю, придерживаясь руками и ногами, сразу сделал два шага назад, увеличивая дистанцию и, как ни в чем не бывало, произнес

— Итак?

— Я не позволю тебе приблизиться к нему. Придумай что-то еще, – незамедлительно ответил Кенан.

— Какой же ты упертый, джедай, твое упрямство не дает тебе отпустить поводок своего падавана. Вам стоит поливать свой росток доверия, а не подрывать его.

— Ты всерьез собрался отныне сравнивать отношения с растениями?

— Разумеется, — Мол погладил зеленую ворсистую поверхность эзролнуха, нежно оглядел его и добавил, кинув быстрый взгляд на Эзру. - Солнышко мое.

Судя по выражению лица, тому нездоровилось.

— Ты очень плохой садовод, – Мол побарабанил пальцами по стеблю, и, еле заметно улыбнувшись, добавил: — В отличие от меня. Но, собственно, как вы уже успели заметить, это место приобрело некоторые занимательные качества. То, что я хочу сделать, здесь должно получиться быстрее и проще…

Комлинк Кейнана запиликал и после включения взорвался голосом Геры:

— Поторапливайтесь! Наши кружения тут не прошли незамеченными, вы должны сесть на «Призрак» и улетать сейчас же!

— Перед кем вы умудрились засветиться? Здесь нет аванпостов, даже не селится никто, – лицо Мола было само сомнение.

Комлинк надрывался:

— Я не шучу, сканеры засекли, что имперский крейсер вошел в атмосферу! И он движется к нам!

Мол внезапно насторожился.

— Погодите, на чем вы прилетели?

— На имперском шаттле.

— Надеюсь, вы вывели из строя аварийную систему статусов?

Джедаи переглянулись.

— Вы не вывели из строя аварийную систему статусов, – в голосе Мола сквозило недоверчивое изумление. – Вы вообще знали о ней?

— Но мы постоянно деактивируем устройство отслеживания, с этим любой дурак справится! – горячо сказал Эзра.

— Но и делали его не дураки, мальчик мой! Имперцы предусмотрели возможность взлома и встроили скрытую подсистему, которая незамедлительно начинает подавать сигналы, как только кто-то влезет в основную!

— Это что же, все угнанные… — с ужасом начал Эзра.

— Нам следует срочно сообщить всем! –Асока выглядела собранной и решительной. – Где «Призрак»?

— Стоп, я не нанимался к вам на службу консультантом по очевидным вещам! – Мол добавил с нажимом. – Эзра, у нас с тобой дело.

— У нас всех сейчас есть кое-что поважнее!– вмешался Кейнан. – Где «Призрак»?!

— Да послушай ты, у меня...

— Ты нас всех угробишь, и себя в том числе!

— Когда мы с тобой…

— Вашу мать!!!

Эзра указывал вверх на приближающуюся точку, невольно думая, что его ждет лекция на тему необходимости избавления от старых речевых привычек. Лицо Мола стало злым, он цепко схватил его за руку повыше локтя.

— Ты пойдешь со мной, я не для того…

— Никуда он больше с тобой не пойдет! – рука Кейнана скользнула к рукоятке меча, и в голове Эзры пронеслась паническая мысль, что точка, после которой это дело обернется неисправимым, вот-вот будет пройдена.

От приближающегося корабля отделилось несколько точек. Что-то взревело совсем рядом, и неподалеку приземлился шаттл. Комлинк снова ожил:

— Все живо на борт!

— Гера, нет, они отслеживают это судно, мы не можем лететь на нем!

— Мол, если ты не скажешь, где Призрак… — послышался сдвоенный гул световых мечей.

Тот ощерился.

— Я и так слишком долго был вежлив с вами, леди Т…

Грохот чего-то огромного, рухнувшего неподалеку, на несколько мгновений оглушил Эзру. Пальцы рванувшегося и увлекающего его за собой Мола, по ощущениям, чуть не переломили руку пополам.

— Это тай! – прокричала Асока. Ее голос тонул в звоне в ушах. – Почему он упал?..

— Это что за ситховы штуковины у вас там?! – проверещал комлинк.

Эзра пришел в себя и только сейчас почувствовал свежий травяной запах смятых стеблей. Он поднял голову и увидел, что все цветы смотрели в небо. А еще почувствовал.

— Берегитесь! – крикнула Асока, но в этом не было нужды. Еще один тай пробороздил землю. Третий сделал вираж, полетел назад, отчего-то вильнул и почти вертикально камнем рухнул вниз.

— Вы это чувствуете? – лицо Кейнана являло крайнюю степень изумления.

Четвертый истребитель кружил в вышине и не решался приблизиться. Эзра внезапно почувствовал всплеск в Силе, и у него в голове возник образ каната, за который тянут с невиданной силой. Тай дернулся вниз, выровнялся, дернулся опять и упал где-то в глубине поля.

— Это они, – проговорил Эзра с расширенными глазами.

— Это, конечно, очень здорово, но нам нужно убираться прямо сейчас, если мы не хотим, чтобы нас накрыл основной корабль! – Асока не теряла хладнокровия в любой ситуации.

Эзра не мог сосредоточиться на ее словах. Его зрение расплывалось и сознание мутнело, казалось, что он начинает растворяться в воздухе этого места. Кто-то двигался, говорил, руку сдавливало. Он поднял глаза и вдруг увидел крейсер так близко, что мог различить отдельные детали обшивки. «Он не должен нас накрыть».

Реальность захлестнула штормовой волной, все звуки разом ударили по ушам.

— …абль, – Асока только закончила фразу, которую он уже слышал. Эзра вгляделся. Крейсер был близок, но не настолько, чтобы различать мелкие детали. Что это было?

Воздух дрогнул и уплотнился, становясь почти осязаемым. Мол тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь отогнать что-то.

— Эй, что с ним происходит? – Эзра нетвердой рукой указал вдаль.

Все взглянули по направлению его пальца. Нос крейсера покачивался, словно что-то тянуло его вниз, но он пытался выровняться. При этом его скорость, казалось, увеличилась.

— Твои цветы… Они тянут корабль вниз! – потрясенно сказала Асока.

Комлинк заработал:

— Что у вас происходит, на несколько секунд мои приборы словно взбесились?

— У нас тут… — начал Кейнан и осекся. – О, Сила! Он же упадет прямо сюда!

Глаза Мола расширились.

— Мой корабль!

— Наш корабль! Мол! – голос Эзры был почти просящим. – Не в этот раз, нам всем нужно уходить, прямо сейчас!

Тот колебался мгновение.

— Почти в самом центре. Растения бы не дали его увидеть при подлете.

Перед тем, как рвануть в лес стеблей, он произнес, не то обещая, не то угрожая:

— Я найду другой способ, вернусь за тобой, и в следующий тебе придется пойти со мной.

Взбегая по трапу шаттла, Кейнан торопливо проговорил:

— В центр, и пересаживаемся на «Призрак»! Все на борту?..

Спешно перебегая от одного корабля к другому, Эзра успел бросить взгляд назад, и вид готовящегося пробороздить носом землю крейсера подхлестнул его.

— Системы… раз, два, три, четвертая, – Гера старалась говорить спокойно. –Еще чуть-чуть…

Эзра успел заметить, как хищно выглядящий черно-красный корабль поднимается из поля, ускользая от столкновения с приближающейся махиной. Его тряхнуло и дернуло вниз, челюсть щелкнула.

Огромные стебли сминались и рвались, желтые корзины цветов превращались в растительное месиво. Смотреть на это было жутко, ощущать – еще и больно. Впрочем, сожалеть они не умели, и от этого становилось легче.

— Эзра, – голос Кейнана был на удивление спокоен. – Ты под домашним арестом до конца своей жизни.

***

Возвращаясь в свою каюту, Эзра думал о том, что, с определенной точки зрения, все было не зря. Они получили ценнейшую информацию, и невольно закрадывалась мысль, что было бы неплохо действительно нанять Мола как «консультанта по очевидным вещам». А еще он мимоходом подумал, что тот опять не довел свой план до конца.

В каюте был небольшой беспорядок. На полу лежал на боку небольшой ящичек. Земля из него была ровным слоем рассыпана вокруг, и посреди, испачканный, но — не иначе как чудом Силы — целый, лежал длинный стебель. Эзра с изумлением поднял его, бережно отер от комков грязи и с усмешкой вспомнил, как думал, что цветок «смотрит» на него, не подозревая, насколько это окажется правдой.

В серединке зеленого кругляша проклевывались желтые проблески.


End file.
